Racer's Dark Life
by HunHanFanfict
Summary: -CHAPTER 2 UP 160512- Yifan membawa pergi 10 juta dolar Luhan, membuat Luhan bertekad akan menemukan Yifan bagaimana pun caranya meskipun akhirnya Luhan jadi berurusan dengan Oh Sehun. Hidup Luhan yang dibatasi oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol tersedot masuk kedalam kehidupan pelik Sehun, menyisakan kepedihan atau kebahagiaan baru? HunHan, KaiLu, ChanLu. GS. NC. Newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE, GS FOR UKE, HUNHAN IS MAIN CAST, LOVE HUNHAN? YEAH YOU CAN READ THIS FICT. HATE HUNHAN? YOU CAN CLOSE THIS FICT. THIS STORY IS MINE. RATE M. NC. AUTHOR NEWBIE. HARAP SESUAIKAN UMUR JIKA INGIN MEMBACA FICT INI. SAYA GAK BISA MENJANJIKAN FICT INI HAPPY OR SAD ENDING. RNR. DLDR. -GOMAWOYO-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **BUK**

Suara debuman pintu mobil yang ditutup terdengar bersahutan setelah ban depan para mobil itu menginjak garis finish diujung jalan. Tak lama mobil dengan nomor 07 berwarna putih dengan sedikit list merah muda itu dikerubuti, sang pengendara yang merupakan seorang yeoja berbadan sintal dan mungil itu diangkat dengan iringan sorak sorai yang membahana.

"Yaaeh Luhaeeen memang terbaik!" teriakan itu disahuti setuju dengan pendukung lainnya, sedangkan yeoja yang disebut Luhaen –Xi Luhan- hanya tersenyum manis.

"Oke oke, turunkan tubuhku, aku akan menghadapi hadiahku malam ini." Luhan yang sedang diboyong keatas tubuhnya pun melantunkan permintaan kepada temannya yang bersorak, ia ingin tubuhnya menginjak bumi sekarang juga. Teman-temannya kadang memang berlebihan, apalagi temannya yang berkulit hitam dan yang bertelinga lebar itu, mereka berdua yang paling heboh memboyong tubuh mungil Luhan ke udara.

"Kau yang terbaik, Lu!" Suara berat Chanyeol si namja bertelinga lebar itu membuat Luhan menyimpulkan senyum manis.

"Kau dan Jongin juga begitu, aku bisa hebat seperti ini karena kalian." Kedua tangan lentik Luhan menangkup pipi kiri Chanyeol dan pipi kanan Jongin. Dua pemuda tampan yang sangat sangat berarti untuk hidupnya.

"Ka! Hadapi hadiahmu sekarang sayang," Jongin memutar tubuh Luhan dan langsung dipertemukan oleh sosok tinggi lawannya tadi, Wu Yifan. Namja berdarah campuran China-Kanada yang menjadi lawan duelnya balapan barusan.

Wajah blasteran namja itu tidak terbaca, kagum karena keahlian balapan Luhan dan geram karena kekalahannya dari yeoja mungil ini.

Amplop cokelat yang tebalnya hampir 10cm itu Yifan berikan, sudah dijamin isinya adalah lembaran dolar yang sudah menjadi kesepakatan diawal pertandingan mereka.

"Wow, aku terkesan nona Xi Luhan. Akan lebih terkesan lagi jika kau kalah, aku akan kembali secepatnya untuk melihat kekalahanmu."

"Well, aku menunggunya Wu Yifan, mari kita beradu adrenalin lagi." Luhan mengambil amplop yang berisi hadiahnya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, aku akan membawa temanku yang pasti bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Bawalah semua pengendara liar terbaik yang ada di Jepang," Chanyeol berseru tepat dihadapan wajah tak bersahabat Yifan.

Yap, Yifan adalah pendatang dari Jepang. Ia pernah tinggal di Korea selama beberapa waktu, China dan Kanada adalah negara asal kedua orang tuanya, dan Jepang adalah tempatnya melarikan diri. Tentu saja para pembalap Jepang yang keahliannya sudah diambang batas itu cukup terkenal.

"See you soon nona Lu," Yifan memasang kacamata hitamnya dan berlalu kembali ke mobil sportnya yang di modif dengan mesin terbaik dan bernomor 00.

"Cih, suara mesinnya saja yang memukau, pengendaranya berotak udang." Decih Jongin ketika melihat mobil dengan nomor 00 itu berlalu menjauh dengan cepat.

"Tetap saja uri Luhannie yang terbaik." Jongin mengacak poni Luhan dengan gemas sementara Luhan memukul dada Jongin dengan tumpukan dolar di dalam amplop itu.

"Mari kita berpesta!" Chanyeol mengambil amplop tebal itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Aku lelah! Ayolah kita pulang saja, sebenarnya Yifan cukup tangguh tadi.." Luhan menatap bergantian wajah tampan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Ayolah, hanya beberapa botol anggur, Lu." Seru Jongin tak terima ketika Luhan meminta untuk pulang, yeoja cantik itu sungguhan lelah, bahkan sekarang sudah menjelang pagi.

"Kau saja, aku pulang ya.."

"Tidak seru kalau tidak ada rusa betina ini,"

"Ayolah Kim Jongin, badanku membutuhkan ranjang."

"Bersandar saja di dada bidangku sambil meneguk anggur, itu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada ranjang."

Luhan mendelik sebal kearah Jongin yang masih memaksa untuk merayakan kemenangan Luhan.

"Lakukan aegyo dan kita akan menghabiskan berbotol-botol soju dengan puas," tantang Luhan

"Ahhh tidak! Aku bukan Chanyeol yang akan melakukan hal menjijikan itu." Jongin langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

"Yasudah, berarti kita pulang."

"Chanyeol, lakukanlah aegyo.." Jongin beralih pada Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelah kiri Luhan, sedang mengintip isi amplop.

"Tunggu, sepertinya tidak bisa deh." Chanyeol mencicit tertahan dan membuka perekat amplop dengan semakin lebar.

"Apa maksudmu? Luhan hanya meminta aegyo lalu kita berpesta seperti orang gila, ppaliwa Chanyeol-ah, lakukanlah gwiyomi dan semacamnya."

"Aku maunya kau yang melakukan aegyo Kim Jongin!"

"Kita mau berpesta dengan uang di amplop ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk amplop di tangannya.

"Maaf tuan Kim dan nona Xi, amplop ini berisi lembaran kertas kosong." Chanyeol menuang isi amplop itu hingga jatuh bercecer di kakinya, angin dini hari berhembus membuat kertas itu berterbangan.

Jongin dan Luhan yang melihat melotot tak percaya, isi amplop coklat itu hanyalah potongan kertas kosong yang tak memiliki nilai.

"Sialan, aku akan membunuh Wu Yifan dengan segera."

"Aku akan mengacaukan hidup si sialan yang satu itu."

"Dan aku akan merusak wajah tampan blasterannya itu dibawah ban mobilku!"

Terdengar geraman tertahan 3 manusia itu, tak lama mereka masuk kedalam mobil mereka masing-masing, kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka. Harus bagaimana mereka? Mengejar Wu Yifan? Tentu mobil mewah sialannya itu sudah membawanya pergi dari mereka ratusan kilometer dalam waktu 5 menit saja.

…

…

…

"Kita kehilangan 10 juta dolar karena kebodohan kita." Cicit Luhan yang saat ini sedang tiduran menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Tatapannya kesal, marah, kecewa, dan sedih. Bagaimana bisa mereka jadi tolol karena namja blasteran itu? Hei, harga dirinya terinjak! Ia sudah dibodoh-bodohi, padahal ia memenangkan balapan dengan cara yang adil, tanpa kecurangan sedikitpun karena Luhan bukan tipe pembalap yang seperti itu. Memang ia hanyalah yeoja tidak jelas yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan dunia bebas balapan illegal. Tapi ditipu mentah-mentah seperti tadi, itu adalah hal pertamanya sejak ia menjadi pembalap hampir 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, kita akan mencarinya, mengejarnya, lalu meminta 10 juta dolar kita dilipat gandakan." Jongin menenangkan.

"Aku kesal! Aku baru ditipu seperti ini pertama kali, dan aku merasa tolol sekarang kenapa tidak memeriksa isi amplop itu dulu sebelum membiarkannya pergi."

"Tenangkan perasaanmu Lu, dia bilang dia akan kembali, bukan?"

"Bagaimana ia akan kembali? Itu hanya basa-basinya Jongin! Ia membawa 10 juta dolar kita!"

"Kalau ia tak kembali kepada kita, maka aku dan Chanyeol akan mengusahakan kita yang akan kembali padanya untuk membuatnya menyesal karena telah menohok harga diri kita, harga diri Luhanku." Jongin mengusap kening Luhan dengan ibu jarinya perlahan, Luhan pun memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi usapan Jongin dikeningnya.

"Kepalaku pening,"

"Maka dari itu, tidurlah Lu, jangan kau pikirkan, uang bukan masalah besar bagi kita."

"Tapi harga diriku yang jadi masalah, pasti sekarang wajah tampan menjijikan itu sedang tertawa bahagia telah berhasil menipu kita, menipuku!" Luhan menjerit kesal

"Hei, kita akan menghadapinya dimanapun, meski itu diujung dunia, aku akan membawanya kepadamu, tidak akan ada yang bisa melukai harga diri Luhanku, tidak akan ada lagi.." Jongin berbisik menenangkan.

Luhan meresapi perkataan itu dan mengangguk perlahan, "gomapta Jonginnie,"

"sama-sama Luhannie, tidur yaa.. aku juga lelah, kurasa si Yoda Park itu sudah tidur juga,"

Jongin menarik selimut, menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan bed cover warna putih bergambar sapi.

"Mimpi indah Lu,"

Setelah itu lampu menyala temaram dan Jongin keluar dari kamar Luhan, membiarkan Luhannya istirahat dengan tenang sementara dirinya juga akan beristirahat di kamarnya, tentu saja.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan yang terjadi diantara Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, dan Park Chanyeol?

Jawabannya adalah sahabat yang sudah saling menyayangi, berjanji akan selalu bersama, berjanji akan saling terbuka dan saling melindungi satu sama lain sejak 10 tahun lamanya.

Xi Luhan adalah yeoja satu-satunya, itu yang membuat ia diperlakukan khusus, amat sangat khusus sehingga membuat yeoja manapun yang melihatnya akan iri karena hampir setengah dari hidupnya ia lalui bersama dengan dua namja tampan sekaligus, yang amat begitu menyayanginya tanpa pandang bulu.

Luhan adalah yeoja asal China yang hidup sebatangkara karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal 13 tahun yang lalu, ketika Luhan berusia 10 tahun. Pamannya yang memegang kendali akan restoran makanan China milik kedua orang tua Luhan malah melemparnya jauh ke Korea membuat hidupnya luntang-lantung di negara yang bahkan bahasanya saja kurang ia pahami.

3 tahun Luhan jalani dengan sangat berat, sekolah tidak terurus, bekerja part time dengan mencari info dari koran dan internet seadanya. Hingga kejadian yang paling sulit Luhan lupakan dalam hidupnya membawa ia pada Jongin dan Chanyeol…

 **FLASHBACK MODE ON**

 _"Tolooong, tolong aku siapapun yang mendengar, tolongg.." lolongan penuh dengan nada risau terdengar, kaki kurus nan jenjang Luhan yang tanpa alas melangkah dengan cepat sebisa mungkin dengan keadaan pakaian kacau dan luka memar hampir diseluruh tubuh, sudut bibir sobek, bahkan ia merasa pening luar biasa dan tak tahu mau kemana karena yang ia lihat hanyalah pohon-pohon, bahkan beberapa kali tubuh kecil Luhan menabrak pohon besar nan keras itu._

 _"Aku harus mencari jalan besar, pasti ada yang bisa menolongku jika aku berhasil keluar dari hutan ini.." Luhan yang saat itu baru berusia 13 tahun bermonolog sambil terus berlari, dibelakangnya kira-kira jarak hanya 12 meter 2 orang berbadan besar mengejarnya._

 _Luhan terus melihat ke belakang, semakin lama semakin dekat, pria berbadan besar itu adalah suruhan dari seorang kartel penjualan manusia. Luhan korbannya, setelah diperkosa dan baru saja ia ingin dikirim ke pelabuhan, Luhan melarikan diri dengan keadaan sangattt kacau._

 _Kakinya terus berlari dengan insting penuh dan sedikit menanjak, ia berhasil melihat jalanan besar, ia segera berlari dengan lincah merasa ada secercah harapan._

 _Dari jauh Luhan bisa melihat lampu mobil yang melaju cepat, sangat cepat, tak jauh dibelakang mobil itu ada mobil lain yang siap menyalip, sepertinya mereka sedang balapan. Hell! Ia akan meminta tolong kepada pembalap? Yang ada tubuh rapuhnya akan dihantam tak berperasaan. Ah tapi tidak apa-apa, lebih baik tubuhnya hancur redam ditabrak daripada diperkosa kembali lalu dijual._

 _"Kumohon Tuhan, tolong aku.." Luhan memejamkan matanya dan berjalan ke tengah jalanan besar itu, ia memejamkan matanya seraya kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat hingga buku jarinya memutih._

 _Suara mesin mobil itu semakin terdengar dari depan Luhan, dan dari pinggir jalan Luhan mendengar suara 2 pria berbadan besar itu memanggilnya, mengancam akan memotong-motong tubuhnya jika tidak segera kembali dan memberitahukan bahwa ia harus segera dijual ke pelabuhan._

 ** _CKITT_**

 ** _DUAGH_**

 _Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terhempas tidak terlalu kencang dan bertabrakan dengan bamper sebelah dari salah satu dua mobil yang kejar-kejaran tersebut._

 _Tidak terlalu keras memang, karena sebelumnya Luhan mendengar suara ban yang menggesek aspal dengan sangat keras, lalu menabrak tubuh kecilnya hingga terpental 2 meter. Luhan merasakan pinggangnya sangat sakit, hingga tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya._

 _Suara pintu mobil terdengar, pasti pengemudi mobil yang menabraknya keluar untuk melihat dirinya masih bernyawa atau tidak, setelah merasa sesuatu memegang pergelangan tangannya, Luhan kembali tersadar dan merintih sakit._

 _"To-tolong saya…" sebisa mungkin Luhan berbicara Korea dengan jelas, 3 tahun luntang-lantung di Korea membuat ia terbiasa dengan bahasa negara ini._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" suara berat itu menyapa kesadaran Luhan._

 _Suara pintu mobil dibuka terdengar lagi, ah Luhan benar-benar tidak paham apa yang terjadi, ia meringkuk memegangi pinggangnya yang terhantam cukup keras oleh body mobil sport mewah itu._

 _"Hei nona! Kembali kepada kami!" suara pria berbadan besar itu membuat Luhan semakin meringkuk takut dan sakit._

 _Luhan melihat dengan samar wajah pria yang mobilnya menabrak tubuh Luhan, memandang khawatir dan tidak mengerti dengan 2 pria yang mengejar Luhan._

 _"Tolooong," Luhan kembali menangis dan meringkuk merapatkan kemejanya yang sudah luluh lantah karena pemerkosaan yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa jam lalu._

 _2 pria itu hendak mendekat, tapi pria berbadan tinggi dari mobil satunya malah menodongkan pistol,_

 _"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari gadis ini?" suara husky itu terdengar uhh menenangkan, setidaknya Luhan merasa berada di tangan yang lebih tepat daripada 2 pria berbadan besar itu._

 _Pria berbadan besar itu nampaknya gelagapan karena mereka tidak membawa senjata api karena terburu-buru mengejar barang yang akan dijual bosnya._

 _"Tolong aku, hiks hiks, sakiiitt." Luhan kembali meringkuk dengan nafas yang berat dan putus-putus._

 _"Kami akan menolongmu, tenanglah." Pria yang menabrak Luhan menenangkan dan membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam gendongannya._

 _"Hei bung, gadis itu milik kami, ia melarikan diri."_

 _"Ia melarikan diri karena kalian telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, ia mencari perlindungan dan kami orangnya, kebetulan. Pergilah atau kepala kalian akan kuledakkan saat ini juga."_

 _Ya, ancaman dengan todongan senjata api membuat 2 pria berbadan besar itu menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Bagaimana jika kepala botak mereka itu benar-benar diledakkan oleh pemuda bocah yang mereka taksir usianya baru 14 tahun, hanya saja perawakannya tinggi dan bagus._

 _Pria tinggi itu menyeringai dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyusul mobil pria yang membawa Luhan, tentu saja ke rumah sakit dan menghentikan aksi balapan gila mereka saat itu juga._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"Eunghhh, ssshhh.." Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, sudit bibirnya yang kaku dan bagian pinggulnya yang sakit, tak lupa seluruh tubuhnya yang remuk redam dan bagian privasinya yang nyeri tidak bisa ditahan sehingga lirih kesakitan itu lolos._

 _Luhan sudah tidak mengenakan kemeja sobek bekas pemerkosaannya lagi, ia sudah memakai baju pasien salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul._

 _"Apa sakit?" Luhan mendapati satu pria disisi kirinya, pria dengan kulit tan eksotis, rahang tegas, mata tajam dan kelam, bibir tebal yang seksi, dan wajahnya tampan. Dan disisi kanannya pria yang lebih tinggi, bertelinga lebar, bibirnya lebar dan sensual, kulitnya putih, matanya bulat dan tatapannya sendu tak terbaca, berwajah tampan juga tentu saja._

 _"Sakit sekali, aku dimana? Kalian siapa? Ka-kalian pria yang me-menolongku tadikah?" Luhan tentu masih ingat dengan siapa dirinya dibawa, setidaknya ia bisa tenang ketika kesadarannya hilang lagi karena ia sudah berada di tangan lelaki yang berkata akan menolongnya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang meonolongnya, sepertinya mereka sepantaran dan dua pria itu tampan, Luhan akui diam-diam dalam hatinya._

 _"Ya, kami pria yang tadi. Namamu siapa? Apakah kau bisa memberikan informasi tentang keluargamu? aku bersedia memberi kabar ini kepada mereka." Lelaki disisi kanannya bertanya._

 _"Aku.. Luhan, Xi Luhan.." cicit Luhan._

 _"Kau bukan orang Korea?" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah._

 _"Apakah keluargamu di negara lain?" pria sebelah kirinya bertanya._

 _Luhan terlihat pusing dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan, "Jangan memboyongnya dengan pertanyaan begitu, ia butuh jeda Jongin." Pria kanan Luhan memperingati._

 _"A-aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Aku dari China. Aku tidak punya keluarga di China begitu juga disini, A-aku takut.. bagaimana 2 pia tadi?" Luhan meringkuk diatas ranjang rawatnya._

 _"Aku hampir menembak mereka." Pria bertelinga lebar itu bercerita._

 _"Katakan apa yang terjadi, kau korban pelecehan seksual. Dokter memberikan hasil visummu pada kamu, pinggangmu memar parah, bagian tubuh lain juga, kekerasan visik dan organ vital. Mereka menculikmu?" pria yang bernama Jongin bertanya lebar._

 _Luhan mengangguki itu semua, "Te-terimakasih telah menolongku, aku akan dijual jika aku tertangkap lagi oleh mereka, aku sengat ketakutan tadi ketika kabur, ketika sampai di jalan besar dan melihat 2 mobil kejar-kejaran aku berpikir bahwa mati dengan tubuh hancur karena terhantam lebih baik, daripada dijual dengan mereka yang bejat, hikss.." isakan Luhan terdengar di ruang rawat VIP ini._

 _Dua pria yang mendengar cerita Luhan tercengang di tempat._

 _"Bagaimana bisa? Bisa ceritakan?" Jongin bertanya penasaran sekali dan menatap kasihan pada tubuh ringkih Luhan yang masih menangis, menangis mensyukuri bahwa ia tidak akan kembali ke tempat laknat itu._

 _Luhan memandang bergantian dua pria di kedua sisinya, takut-takut pria yang menolongnya juga ternyata orang jahat._

 _Pria disisi kanannya menyodorkan tangan besarnya, meraih tangan Luhan yang sedang terinfus, menggenggamnya lembut, "Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang, aku Park Chanyeol. Dan pria yang mobilnya menabrakmu tadi bernama Kim Jongin." Chanyeol melirik kearah Jongin._

 _"Kalian teman?"_

 _Pria itu saling tatap, "Teman, tapi saat ini sedang tidak berteman, saat tadi kau melihat 2 mobil kejar-kejaran itu aku dan dia sedang bertarung untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Luhan bergumam tak percaya._

 _"Ceritakan yang terjadi, dan aku akan membantumu."_

 _"Hei bukan hanya dia, aku juga akan membantumu, aku yang membawamu ke rumah sakit ini sementara ia mengancam pria-pria yang mengejarmu itu." Jongin ikut bergabung._

 _Luhan terlanjur nyaman dengan atmosfir dua pria tinggi dan tampan itu, hingga ia larut bercerita siapa ia, kenapa dan sudah berapa lama ia di Korea, ia diperkosa karena kena tipu lamaran kerja part time juga ia ceritakan hingga ia menangis tersedu-sedu, bukan karena ingin mencari muka dan belas kasih dua pria tampan yang sepertinya anak orang kaya ini. Tapi karena ia benar-benar terluka, hatinya tertohok, harga dirinya sebagai wanita yang bahkan baru mengalami pubertas tercoreng, ia diperkosa dan berencana dijual entah kepada siapa._

 _Jongin dan Chanyeol tercengang mendengar cerita panjang Luhan, tangan Jongin dan Chanyeol terulur untuk menghapus air mata Luhan dikedua pipinya._

 _"Mulai saat ini kau punya keluarga, punya teman, punya sudara, aku Kim Jongin segalanya untukmu sekarang."_

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol juga.."_

 _Dan saat mengenal dan memutuskan hidup bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin, Luhan harus masuk ke kehidupan mereka tentu saja. Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah pewaris yang melarikan diri karena orang tua mereka sangat sibuk menumpuk uang di dalam brankas. Mereka berteman, tapi ketika bertemu dengan Luhan mereka sedang bertarung karena gadis incaran mereka yang sama. Tapi setelah Luhan bergabung dengan mereka, Chanyeol dan Jongin mengakui sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka, dan memilih kembali berteman dekat dan melupkana gadis yang sudah hampir merusak hubungan teman baik mereka. Dari situlah Luhan mulai berlajar apa yang Jongin dan Chanyeol lakukan sekalgius mencari uang untuk hiburan sendiri meskipun uang bukan masalah bagi pewaris perusahaan seperti Chanyeol dan Jongin. Tapi, Luhan menyukai hidupnya sekarang yang lebih teratur, ia tinggal di mansion mewah yang Chanyeol dan Jongin bangun, ia bisa mendapatkan penghasilan dengan balapan karena hadiah dari balapan illegal sangat menggiurkan, apalagi Luhan yang selalu dilatih oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin, Luhan mendapatkan didikan ekstra yang membuatnya jadi pembalap wanita paling hebat sepanjang masanya. Xi Luhan, ialah pembalap wanita paling tangguh yang pernah ada, ia menguasai segala teknik mengemudi dan semua orang mengakui ketangguhannya._

 **FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

…

…

…

"Hahaha, dasar bodoh. Orang-orang yang menyebut kalian pembalap tak tertandingi akan terbahak ketika mengetahui bahwa kalian berhasil kutipu," Wu Yifan sedang berada di club besar masih kawasan Seoul, ia segera kesini untuk bersenang merayakan kepicikannya. Ia tertawa bahagia seraya memandangi foto Jongin-Luhan-Chanyeol di layar ponselnya.

Jika kalian sering bermain di dunia malam, apalagi sering meononton balap illegal disemua penjuru Korea, pasti nama mereka bertiga tidak asing. Yifan merasa sangat terhormat bisa membodohi 3 sahabat kelewat pintar itu.

Yifan adalah dirinya, ia baru kembali menginjak Korea sore tadi, ia dikirim dari Jepang oleh bosnya yang mengadakan duel balap dengan Luhan dengan hadiah yang menggiurkan.

Entahlah kenapa dirinya yang dikirim untuk menantang Luhan, padahal masih ada pembalap lain yang lebih berkelas yang mungkin bisa dengan telak menghancurkan Luhan. Ia sudah melapor pada bosnya bahwa ia kalah, dan bosnya hanya mendesah pelan, sepertinya menyepelekan Luhan adalah kesalahannya, harusnya ia mengirimkan racer master miliknya saja agar tidak kehilangan 10 juta dolar demi mengharapkan terlipat ganda (jika Yifan menang).

Tapi tentu saja Yifan tidak bilang bahwa ia menipu 3 sahabat kelewat pintar itu. Yang ada ia yang akan menjadi buronan bosnya dan bosnya pasti akan meminta kembali 10 juta dolar yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Hei si pecundang yang kalah dengan wanita!" suara baritone menyapa gendang telinga Yifan, membuat telinganya panas terbakar karena disebut sebagai pecundang.

Ia ingin melayangkan prostes dan memaki pada lelaki yang mengatainya pecundang, tapi ia tercengang ketika melihat siapa namja itu.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Yap, ini aku Yifan. Pecundang ini, kalah tapi berfoya-foya sendirian." Dengan seenak jidatnya pria bernama Oh Sehun itu meneguk vodka Yifan langsung dari botol dan menoyor bahu Yifan cukup keras hingga vodka digelas yang ia pegang sedikit tumpah ke tangannya.

"Bukankah kau di Jepang?"

"Aku dikirim oleh bos, baru saja tiba. Kau sih tolol kalah dari Luhan. Bulan depan menjadi bagianku untuk melawan Luhan, dan aku tidak akan menjadi pecundang sepertimu." Sehun segara duduk disofa, tentu saja para pelacur langsung mengerubungi pria tampan berambut hitam pekat dengan mata elang itu.

"Aku bukan pecundang, Luhan memang… hebat."

"Kau memuji lawanmu, bung!"

"Itu kenyataannya, kalau kau ingin menang, cobalah untuk tidak meremehkan lawanmu, bisa-bisa kau akan kalah sepertiku,"

"Jadi kau meremehkannya diawal? Kenapa?"

"Yap, aku meremehkannya, pertama aku bertemu, ia biasa saja, wajahnya memang cantik, manis, imut dan lembut secara bersamaan, tubuhnya kecil mungil tapi sintal, kau takkan menebak bahwa penguasaannya dalam menjinakkan balapan sangatlah baik. Jika Park Chanyeol yang menjadi lawanku, aku mungkin takkan meremehkannya karena standar Chanyeol memang terlihat seperti pembalap handal. Tapi men, kau takkan menyangka lincahnya Luhan dengan Continental miliknya. Mesinnya bahkan terdengar sangat mulus di aspal." Yifan meneguk vodkanya kembali dan merasa puas akan rasa alkohol dari minuman itu, pikirannya tenang…

"Apa ia sexy?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya

Yifan tahu sekali apa yang menjadi kesukaan Sehun dari wanita, tentu saja sex.

"Sangat jika aku boleh berpendapat,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajaknya bertaruh selain dengan uang yang sudah bos berikan, aku akan meminta tubuhnya jika ia kalah dariku."

"Kau pasti akan terpacu untuk menang jika Luhan menyetujui itu,"

Sehun hanya menyeringai tampan, jika benar Luhan semenarik yang temannya ceritakan, maka ia akan memburu rusa betina itu sampai dapat.

…

…

…

Luhan terbangun pukul 11 siang, wajar jika ia bangun siang karena ia baru pulas tertidur pukul 5 pagi. Bahkan sekarang Luhan masih merasakan kantuk, jika bukan karena perutnya yang keroncongan, Luhan tidak akan bangun.

"Hei rusa doyan tidur," sapa Chanyeol yang sedang membaca koran dengan secangkir kopi hitam pekat mengepul didepannya.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Chanyeol mengolok dirinya, "Aku lapar Yeol,"

"Aigoo kau merengek, sana ke meja makan, aku sudah membuatkan sandwich sejam yang lalu."

"Kau membiarkanku sarapan sendirian? Kau sudah sarapan?"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan kembali pada koran ditangannya, Luhan dengan langkah terseok berjalan menuju ruang makan mansion mewah ini.

Luhan mendapati 2 potong sandwich di meja makan, sepertinya Jongin lebih parah doyan tidurnya. Luhan terkekeh membayangkan cara Jongin tidur yang berantakan jika sangat mengantuk.

"Yeol, dimana susu bubuk?" Luhan berteriak dari ruang makan ketika membuka kulkas tak mendapati susu, sebelum ia memakan sandwich buatan Chanyeol ada baiknya ia membuat susu terlebih dahulu, tapi ia tak mendapati sekotak susu bubuk siap seduh rasa vanila miliknya.

"Jika tidak ada di kulkas, maka cari di rak dapur, mungkin yang dikulkas dihabisi oleh Jongin," Chanyeol menjawab dari ruang tengah dengan suara besarnya.

Luhan yang masih bermuka bantal mencoba meraih rak dapur bagian atas, tempat biasa susu bubuk tersimpan. Tapi apalah daya tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya se-ketiak Jongin dan Chanyeol, tinggi tubuhnya membuat Luhan kesal pagi-pagi.

"Yeollieee, susah sekali menggapainya, aisshhh." Luhan menggerutu sambil meloncat-loncat.

Chanyeol sepertinya sedang asik dengan koran, Chanyeol memang terbiasa menikmati pagi dengan bersantai. Beda dengan Jongin yang menikmati pagi dengan tertidur. Ck, padahal ini sudah pukul 11 siang.

"Minum susu berkalsium tinggi makanya," haah, suara Jongin akhirnya terdengar. Namja itu baru bangun tidur, terlihat sekali dari muka bantalnya yang jauh lebih lusuh daripada Luhan.

"Untuk itu kan kalian ada disampingku, kalian tinggi, aku tidak butuh susu berkalsium tinggi atau tinggi lemak." Gerutu Luhan dan kembali duduk di kursi meja makan, ia membiarkan Jongin yang membuatkannya susu.

Jongin membuat dua gelas susu vanila hangat, ia dan Luhan suka vanila, terkadang Luhan suka strawberry, tergantun mod rusa betina itu saja sihhh.. dan kalau Chanyeol lebih suka susu coklat atau paling mentok kopi pahit.

Jongin memperhatikan Luhan yang memakan sandwichnya dengan malas-malasan, padahal perutnya lapar. Wajahnya tertekuk dan terlihat masih kesal. Moodnya kacau pagi hari karena telah diabaikan Chanyeol yang asik dengan koran.

Dengan dua gelas susu ditangannya, Jongin meletakkan susu untuk Luhan di dekat yeoja cantik itu, mengecup sekilas pelipisnya.

"Kau masih kesal sama si naga itu ya?" Jongin bertanya dan mendapatkan death glare dari Luhan. Jelas sekali Luhan masih kesal dengan kebodohannya semalam.

"Habiskan sarapanmu kalau begitu." Luhan menelan kilat sandwich serta susunya. Setelah kenyang, yeoja bermata rusa itu memperhatikan Jongin yang makan dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Kau akan mencari Yifan untukku, kan?"

"Tentu, aku dan Chanyeol akan membuatnya menyesal telah mempermainkan Luhanku," Jongin tersenyum manis, tapi sepertinya memang mood Luhan sedang tidak baik sehingga tak membalas senyuman manis Jongin.

"Moodmu kacau, Lu?" Jongin menumpuk piring dan gelas kotor mereka, membawanya ke wastafel dan mencuci itu semua, setelah selesai ia kembali ke meja makan, masih ada Luhan disana.

Luhan benar-benar mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Hei Lu, wanna play with me? Maybe some round make you feels good, eoh?" Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecupi pelan penuh dengan sensualitas wajah cantik dan mulus Luhan.

Luhan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang mulai mengecupinya seraya memejamkan matanya, yeoja cantik itu nampak berpikir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan.

"Jika kau mau aku akan melanjutkan ini, tenagaku masih sangat full karena baru bangun tidur dan sarapan." Jongin menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan, memberi kecupan kupu-kupu pada bibir mungil nan menggoda Luhan.

Tangan Luhan mulai mengalung di leher Jongin dan membalas kecupan Jongin yang perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

"Kamarmu. kamarku sudah kubenahi." Luhan berucap dan Jongin menyeringai tampan mendengarnya,

"As your wish baby, tapi pergilah ke kamarku lebih dulu, aku akan mencuri stok kondom milik Chanyeol." Jongin memberikan kecupan manisnya yang terakhir di dagu mungil Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kenapa kita tidak melakukannya dikamar Chanyeol saja? Agar kamarmu tidak berantakan juga." Saran Luhan terdengar lebih baik ditelinga Jongin.

"Arraseo, kita dikamarnya saja nona Lu," Jongin menggendong tubuh Luhan yang menempel seperti anak koala diperutnya dan bergelung di dada bidangnya yang masih memakai kaos abu-abu.

Sex bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi bagi mereka bertiga, kadang jika mood Luhan kacau salah satu diantara Chanyeol dan Jongin menawarkan sex untuk Luhan, dan begitu juga Luhan. Tidak sering memang, mungkin sebulan sekali atau 2 minggu sekali dan mereka selalu bermain aman dengan Luhan. Sex adalah kebutuhan orang dewasa seperti mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol memang kebutuhan sexnya setiap hari, tapi tidak dengan menuntaskannya bersama Luhan setiap hari, Jongin dan Chanyeol lebih sering berburu jalang atau melakukan hubungan one night stand.

Chanyeol menutup korannya, menghabiskan sisa kopi yang masih ada dicangkirnya. Ketika ia ke ruang makan, sandwich buatannya telah lenyap, piring dan gelas susu juga sudah tidak ada. Ruang makan jadi tidak berpenghuni.

"Kemana mereka?" Chanyeol menaiki anak tengga hendak menuju balkon lantai atas yang langsung berhadapan dengan kolam renang, tapi ketika ia melewati kamarnya yang berada di dekat tangga, pintu itu tertutup, hanya saja suara desahan dan erangan lembut nan feminim Luhan terdengar.

Dengan secepat halilintar tangan besar Chanyeol menyambar gagang pintu kamarnya, terkunci! Sial.

"Yaaak! Kalian mengotori kamarku, sialan." Chanyeol mendesisi sebal.

"Luhan yang memberi ide, Park! Oiya, aku minta stok kondommu satu ya, aku kehabisan stok. Kau akan mencekikku jika tidak bermain aman." Teriakan Jongin dari dalam kamarnya terdengar.

"Sialan kau hitam." Chanyeol menendang pintu kamarnya dan jalan menjauh sebelum ia ereksi mendengar desahan feminim Luhan di dalam kamarnya, ia kecolongan. Padahal beberapa minggu lalu Jongin juga yang telah mendapatkan sex bersama Luhan.

…

…

…

Pukul 4 sore pintu kamar Chanyeol yang ditempati oleh Jongin dan Luhan untuk bercinta akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Luhan yang sudah lebih rapi tapi masih dengan piyama tidurnya yang semalam. Di dalam sana, Jongin masih tertidur sambil memeluk guling yang Luhan berikan sebagai pengganti tubuhnya yang Jongin peluk dalam ringkikan bed cover coklat milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolliee," Luhan memanggil dengan suara paraunya, khas baru bangun tidur.

Pintu utama mansion terbuka, di pekarangan yang luas terdapat mobil Luhan yang sedang Chanyeol dandani, pria itu bergelung dengan alat-alat mekanik demi membuat mobil putih dengan list feminim itu semakin keren.

"Chan.." panggil Luhan ketika ia berdiri di daun pintu.

Chanyeol keluar dari kolong mobil Luhan dengan muka sedikit kotor, pipinya tergores kotoran oli sedikit.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membersihkan tangannya, lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Waw, kau baru selesai dengan Jongin? 5 jam rekormu dengan Jongin ya? Aku akan mengalahkan rekor itu bulan depan." Chanyeol mencium pipi kiri Luhan.

"Sudah sore, habis selesai dengan itu kau mandi, Jongin masih tertidur diranjangmu, Yeol. Dan oh, aku tidak mungkin setahan itu, hanya sampai pukul 2 selebihnya aku dipeluk Jongin dan Jongin si doyan tidur kembali terlelap."

"Bersihkan ranjangku."

"Jongin sengaja mengotorinya," Luhan terkikik geli mengingat Jongin tadi, namja itu melepas kondomnya setelah usai dengan Luhan, membiarkan cairan cintanya mengotori sprei dan selimut Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur denganmu malam ini," Chanyeol mengedip gemas.

"Tidur dengan Jongin saja sana," ketus Luhan dengan nada meledek.

"Kok dengan Jongin sih, Lu?" Chanyeol protes keras.

"Jongin yang membuat ranjangmu kotor dengan cairan cintanya."

Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikir, ah ada benarnya juga sih, tapi masa tidur dan berpelukan dengan Jongin, sih?

"Aku tidur denganmuuu." Jerit Chanyeol frustasi.

"Ahahaha, arraseo Yeollie, mending kau mandi, biar aku yang merapikan itu." Luhan berjalan ke pekarangan dan merapikan sisa pekerjaan Chanyeol. Kembali memasukkan mobil tersayangnya kedalam garasi.

Setelah beres dengan itu semua tidak sampai 15 menit, Luham kembali masuk kedalam mansion besar yang hanya dihuni 3 orang saja. Sudah ada Chanyeol yang nampak baru selesai mandi dengan Jongin yang ia tendang-tendang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakit, Park!" protes Jongin dengan sebal dan langsung berhambur ke Luhan, tidurnya terganggu, bahkan ia baru memakai boxernya Chanyeol sudah menendangnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei, kalian ini kekanakan sekali." Luhan menegur.

"Biarkan saja, aku butuh kita berkumpul, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Bisa nanti kan? Jangan menganggu tidurku.." Jongin menggembungkan pipinya sebal, tanpa sadar ia telah melakukan aegyo dan berhasil membuat Luhan memekik gemas.

"Neomu kiyowo uri Kkamjonginie." Luhan mencubiti pipi Jongin.

"Jongin sadarlah, jangan pejamkan mata terus. Aku serius,"

"Baiklah, kami mendengarkan." Luhan dan Jongin kompak menatap Chanyeol.

"Bulan depan, kartel balap illegal yang sama dengan semalam menawari balapan lagi, kali ini 15 juta dolar."

"Jika aku kalah, uang yang sedang kumiliki saat ini tidak mencakup." Luhan langsung menjawab.

"Kau tidak terkalahkan, nona Lu."

"Tapi kemungkinan kalah pasti ada," bantah Luhan.

"Bukan itu maksudku, ini membawa kita pada Yifan bukan? Membawa kita pada 10 juta dolarmu, Lu."

Luhan baru tersadar, "iya juga ya!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tapi kurasa penipu itu takkan melawan Luhan, mungkin orang lain." Jongin bergumam memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, karena demi Tuhan Yifan tidak mungkin berani menampakkan dirinya seteah berhasil membawa kabur 10 juta dolar milik Luhan.

"Yap, benar Lu.. hanya membawa kita kepada teman Kanadian itu. Kurasa Yifan membawa kabur uang itu, bos kartel balap Yifan mengatur balapan yang sama, kau dengan anak buahnya. Hanya saja uang taruhan lebih besar dan kurasa ia mengirim pembalap terbaiknya kali ini karena merasa gagal dengan mengirim Yifan, sudah jelas Yifan mengaku kalah kepada bosnya dan membawa uang 10 juta dolar itu, Lu."

"Kau tahu siapa pengganti Yifan? Apakah orang itu berhubungan dengan Yifan?"

"Tentu saja, mereka satu kartel Lu. Aku mencari tahu tadi ketika kalian asik bermain dikamarku." Chanyeol mendelik menatap Luhan dan Jongin yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Mianhae…" Luhan menyengir sambil menatap bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pembahasan lain dan kembali ke topik penting mereka, "Setelah ku cari tahu, mereka mengirim racer master, Oh Sehun namanya. Namja Korea. Lama tinggal di Jepang, ia adalah yang terbaik melebihi Yifan. Kau sanggup Lu?"

"Asal itu membawaku menuju Yifan si naga sialan, aku siap. Oh Sehun, ya? Kau tau apalagi?"

"Korea, pembalap terbaik di Jepang, ia menguasai drift, latar belakang keluarga tertutup rapat, dan katanya seorang iblis yang tampan..."

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hei, ini chapter 1. Mohon tinggalkan reviews. Ryuu masih abal maafkan yaaa.**

 **Kalau reviews banyak yang kasih minat dan support, mudah-mudahan minggu depan atau 10 hari kedepan Ryuu update chapter 2nya.**

 **Makasihhh…**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING : EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE, GS FOR UKE, HUNHAN IS MAIN CAST, LOVE HUNHAN? YEAH YOU CAN READ THIS FICT. HATE HUNHAN? YOU CAN CLOSE THIS FICT. THIS STORY IS MINE. RATE M. NC. AUTHOR NEWBIE. HARAP SESUAIKAN UMUR JIKA INGIN MEMBACA FICT INI. SAYA GAK BISA MENJANJIKAN FICT INI HAPPY OR SAD ENDING. RNR. DLDR. -GOMAWOYO-

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin ayolah, kau lamban sekali sih." Teriakan cetar membahana milik Luhan memenuhi ruang tengah lantai satu mansion mewah ini. Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan rusa betinanya yang kian hari kian bawel.

Dengan gemas Chanyeol mengacak-acak poni karamel Luhan, "Sabarlah sedikit Lu, Jongin akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Ia dandannya melebihi diriku, sih." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menatap jam tangan bergambar hello kitty dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, mereka harusnya sudah berangkat menuju sirkuit.

"Aku tidak berdandan Lu," Jongin menuruni anak tangga sambil mencemooh Luhan, ia tidak terima dibilang berdandan. Padahalkan ia sedang menata rambutnya yang baru saja ia potong pendek beberapa senti meter.

Luhan melirik kearah tangga, didapatinya tubuh tinggi tegap Jongin yang sedang berjalan sembari mengacak-acak rambut dark brown miliknya.

Jongin memakai sepatu vans berwarna coklat gelap, jeans belel dilutut berwarna hitam, kemeja putih polos dan hoodie coklat yang ia sampirkan dipundak. Rambutnya berantakan, menambah kesan bad namun tampan diwajah yang memiliki garis tegas itu.

"Rambutmu berantakan, kau dandan tidak benar sih." Luhan merapikan poni Jongin yang saat ini berada dihadapannya, sementara itu Jongin segera memasang hoodie ditubuhnya.

"Aku tidak berdandan, tapi tadi aku mencukur wajahku jadi terlambat, kau berteriak terus sehingga aku bingung mau menata rambut yang baru kupotong seperti apa, makanya ku acak saja. Toh, aku tetap tampan." Jongin mengerlingkan matanya menatap Luhan.

Chanyeol mendecih dan Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Ah Jonginnie dan Chanyeollie ku memang tampaaan," Luhan memekik riang.

"Kajja, kita berangkat." Chanyeol mengajak mereka ke pekarangan dimana mobil mereka masing-masing sudah terparkir rapi, siap untuk pertandingan di sirkuit malam ini.

"Aku membawa mobil Luhan saja," Jongin segera masuk kedalam mobil sport putih milik Luhan, mengabaikan mobil dengan nomor belakang 88 itu.

Hal itu sering terjadi memang, daripada mereka membawa mobil pribadi, terkadang Chanyeol ataupun Jongin meninggalkan mobil mereka dan memilih bersama Luhan, itu juga jika hanya Luhan yang balapan, jika mereka ikut bertanding, mereka pasti akan membawa mobil masing-masing.

Chanyeol mengangguki dan segera masuk kedalam mobil merahnya, meninggalkan pekarangan lebih dulu, Jongin dan Luhan pasti akan menyusulnya.

Sementara Jongin membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Luhan,

"Silahkan masuk nona Lu," Jongin tersenyum ramah membuat Luhan menoyor kecil bahu tegap namja itu.

"Kau tumben manis begini sih, aku kan gemas."

"Hanya ingin bersikap manis, jika aku bersikap manis di depan Chanyeol, Yoda itu akan memuntahiku."

Luhan tertawa dan segera masuk kedalam mobil, lalu Jongin menyusul masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Kau siap? Seperti informasi yang Chanyeol dapatkan kemarin-marin, lawanmu kali ini Oh Sehun." Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, menyusul mobil dengan angka 61 milik Chanyeol.

"Heem, aku siap.. Aku akan meminta kepadanya agar ia membawaku kepada Yifan." Luhan menatap lurus kedepan seraya mencengkram tali tas tangan yang saat ini ia kenakan.

"Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu, kau adalah wanita paling hebat yang pernah aku kenal dihidupku."

…

…

…

Jongin membawa masuk mobilnya lewat jalan belakang sirkuit yang pintu masuknya sudah diretas oleh para pembalap, tentu meretas pintu masuk sirkuit malam hari sudah menjadi kebiasaan pembalap illegal. Jika jalanan sedang dipakai umum, tentu saja sirkuit yang sepi tengah malam menjadi tempat paling nyaman satu-satunya.

Puluhan bahkan raturan mobil baik yang akan balapan malam ini maupun hanya akan menonton memasuki arena sirkuit dan mulai memenuhi pinggir sirkuit.

Dari jauh Jongin memarkir mobil Luhan, terlihat mobil merah Chanyeol yang mengkilat. Chanyeol selalu berhasil merawat body mobilnya.

Chanyeol akan balapan malam ini, balapan yang biasanya diadakan adalah jarak 2 km dengan satu belokan tajam. Dan balapan ini duel, satu lawan satu.

"Siapa lawanmu Park?" Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membuka kap mobilnya.

"Hanya bocah ingusan bernama Jeon Jungkook." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan menatapi mesin-mesin berkilauan yang ada didalam kap mobilnya.

"Kau pasti menang man," Jongin menepuk-nepuk cukup keras bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mantap seraya mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah melihat namja yang akan melawanku nanti?" Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mata melirik kesekitar dengan jeli.

"Belum, aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rupa namja itu."

"Katamu tampan!"

"Yak, kau penasaran dengan wajah tampannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Ish, aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Jangan-jangan ia sama saja penipu seperti Yifan."

"Kau kenal semua mobil yang sering balapan dan datang untuk menonton disini, jika ada mobil baru dan asing, mungkin pemilik mobil itu adalah Oh Sehun," jelas Jongin.

"Aaah, kau benar. Aku akan mencarinya kalau begitu."

"Jangan terlalu jauh Lu, Chanyeol akan segera bertanding dengan Jungkook."

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan segera tubuh mungil itu hilang didalam kerumunan orang.

"Ia bertambah cantik," gumam Jongin ketika melihat Luhan semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Dan semakin pemberani." Tambah Chanyeol, pemuda itu menutup kembali kap mobilnya.

"Dan semakin besar juga rasaku ingin menjaganya, menjauhkannya dari segala hal yang berbahaya, memeluknya jika ia sedang rapuh."

"Dan membawanya ke ranjang," tambah Chanyeol

Mereka berdua terkekeh, Luhan 10 tahun lalu sangat jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang sekarang. Jika dulu ia hanya gadis baru pubertas biasa, berbadan kecil mungil dengan rambut hitam bergelombang, tatapan mata sendu dan polos, suaranya lembut. Beda halnya dengan Luhan yang sekarang, tubuhnya meninggi cukup baik, tubuhnya memiliki tinggi 164cm, meski mungil namun tubuhnya ramping dan singset, berisi ditempat yang seharusnya, kulitnya mulus dan putih dengan jemari lentik, bibir merona, leher dan kaki yang jenjang, harum strawberry yang menguak dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya, rambutnya bergelombang berwarna karamel cantik. Mungkin dalam hal kepribadian tidak ada yang berubah, Luhan yang dulu tetap seperti Luhan yang sekarang, bersikap manis, perhatian, lembut, penuh kasih sayang, terlampau peka, manja, berani, dan sedikit sensitif.

…

…

…

Kaki rusa betina itu menginjak aspal, asap mengepul dari para mobil yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk mencetak uang.

"Hai Luhaaannn," Sekelompok namja yang sudah sering menghadiri malam balap seperti ini menyapa Luhan, tentu saja Luhan bukanlah orang asing, ia pembalap yeoja paling hebat saat ini. Bahkan Yifan mampu ia kalahkan, temannya si telinga lebar saja sudah berkali-kali Luhan takhlukkan.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah dan tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menelusuri sirkuit yang semakin malam semakin ramai. Asap mengepul dimana-mana, namun Luhan sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Luhan!" pekikan cempreng seorang wanita membuat Luhan menengok.

"Eoh? Kyungsoo-yaaa." Luhan melambai riang kepada yeoja bermata burung hantu itu.

"Kau sendirian?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekitar Luhan, tak mendapati Chanyeol maupun Jongin.

"Aniya, tentu saja aku bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, mereka disebelah sana. Aku sedang berkeliling mencari namja yang katanya akan melawanku malam ini. Ia orang baru, dari Jepang."

"Ohhh begitu, kalau begitu semangat ya Lu, aku menontonmu darisini! Lulu fighting."

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tak lama ia berada dipinggir sirkuit. Ia mendapati mobil high sport berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan list merah menantang, bodynya dipoles dengan begitu indah, tanpa lecet sedikitpun, bahkan suara mobilnya begitu memukau, Luhan tebak mesin mobilnya adalah mesin terbaik diantara yang paling baik.

Kaca mobil itu hitam gelap, tidak bisa diintip dari luar dengan angka 94 tertempel dibagian depan kap mobil.

 **BUK**

Pintu mobil itu terbuka dengan elitnya dan munculah sosok namja tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, rambutnya hitam pekat, matanya coklat tajam, rahang tegas, bibir tipis berwarna merah menggoda, pipi pemuda itu tirus. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan balutan converse putih di kaki kokohnya, celana jeans selutut berwarna abu-abu dan kaos hitam polos dan jangan lupakan kacamata yang terselip di bagian leher kaos hitam polosnya.

Luhan termangu ditempat, asik berkutat dengan pikirannya kira-kira siapa namja ini, kenapa asing sekali bagi Luhan?

Langsung saja Luhan berlari kearah namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobil kerennya, "Kau Oh Sehun?!" pemuda itu menautkan alisnya bingung, ia baru saja tiba tetapi sudah diboyong oleh pertanyaan sejenis itu.

Mata elang pemuda itu menatap sosok wanita cantik nan sexy dihadapannya. Dengan balutan hotpants hitam setengah paha, tas tangan berwarna putih, wajah dengan polesan bedak tipis, bibir berwarna peach dan kemeja press body yang berwarna putih transparant. Ujung kemeja itu Luhan ikat sehingga menampilkan perut putih ratanya yang mulus, dan jangan lupakan pusat perut Luhan yang terdapat piercing, menambah kesan sexy yang menantang.

"Jika ya, ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu nona?" suara berat nan rendah itu membuat Luhan menggeram dalam hati, sial kenapa lawannya bisa setampan ini?

Mata rusa Luhan menatap mata elang Sehun, penuh dengan pemujaan sekaligus keheranan didalam sana.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku Oh Sehun, aku akan menantang Xi Luhan malam ini."

"Aku Xi Luhan." Luhan menjawab dengan lantang membuat mata elang itu mengerjap tak percaya.

"Kau Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Aku Luhan, aku yang mengalahkan temanmu si bule pecundang bulan lalu."

Sehun terkekeh mendnegarnya, "Yaa well, temanku memang pecundang sampai kalah dengan anak kecil sepertimu." Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengukur tubuh Luhan.

"Mwo? Anak kecil kau bilang ? Hei aku ini sudah 24 tahun!" Luhan tidak terima dibilang anak kecil.

"Oh ya? Aaah, maaf kalau begitu nona. Jadi, ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan Yifan."

"Yifan? Untuk?"

"Untuk menuntutnya mengembalikan 10 juta dolarku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak ada urusan dengan itu, hei!"

"Kau ada, mungkin kalian bekerja sama."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Sehun terdengar tidak terima, sedikit meninggi dan Luhan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia salah bicara, tidak baik menuduh begitu.

"A-aku aah, lupakan mulutku yang asal bicara tadi. Hanya bertanding denganku, tentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah, lalu kau bawa aku kepada Yifan."

"Well, urusanmu dengan Yifan bukan urusanku."

"Kau bisa membantuku."

"Aku enggan membantu orang asing."

"Aku Xi Luhan, kau Oh Sehun. Kita sudah saling mengenal, dan kita bukan orang asing lagi karena sudah saling mengenal."

"Cih, bocah sekali pikiranmu nona Lu,"

"Kau pasti teman si naga sialan itu,"

"Kami teman karena satu kartel, tidak lebih. Diluar itu dihidupku hanya ada diriku,"

Luhan terdiam ditempat, memandang sendu Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa membantuku ya?" uh, mata itu membuat siapa saja akan luluh. Bahkan Jongin dan Chanyeol akan menggeram tak tahan jika Luhan sudah menatap sendu seperti itu.

"Haaah, matamu menyakiti mataku nona, kita buat perjanjian saja diluar dari perjanjian 15 juta dolar."

"Baiklah, kalau aku menang kau harus membawaku kepada Wu Yifan bagaimana pun caranya. Sampai ia mengembalikan uangku."

"Dan kalau aku yang menang, kau harus bersedia bercinta denganku."

"Baiklaaaa…. MWO?!" Mata rusa itu membesar dengan kaget, bibir mungil Luhan membulat tak percaya.

"Ber-bercinta? Denganmu? Tidak-tidak! Kau orang asing." Luhan menolak dengan cepat.

"Aku Oh Sehun, kau Xi Luhan. Kita sudah saling mengenal, dan kita bukan orang asing lagi karena sudah saling mengenal." Sehun mengikuti nada bicara Luhan sebelumnya.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan sekali sih namja pucat."

"Bagaimana? Deal? Kau ingin aku membawamu kepada Yifan kan? Atau jika kau menang aku yang akan menyeret Yifan padamu, bagaimana?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang tangan kokoh Sehun yang terjulur didepannya, meminta persetujuan.

"Apa kau selalu begini?"

"Begini bagaimana maksudmu nona?"

"Balapan, meraih keuntungan dengan cara bertaruh. Hal ini tidak sebanding, aku hanya memintamu untuk memberitahu dimana Yifan. Kau meminta tubuhku,"

"Bukankah begitu? Setiap hal yang dipertaruhkan melibatkan pihak rugi dan pihak untung."

"Dasar srigala mesum." Luhan mendelikkan mata rusa itu, membuatnya terlihat seram, namu naas… itu malah terlihat menggemaskan dan berhasil membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Just make a deal, Lu. Yes or No?" Tangan Sehun masih terjulur, menunggu balasan jabatan setuju dari Luhan.

"Kalau Jongin dan Chanyeol tahu pasti… aahhh…" Luhan mencicit tak terdengar jelas sambil mendesah frustasi. Matanya menatap bergantian juluran tangan Sehun dan wajah tampan namja itu.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, Yifan adalah orang yang berpindah-pindah tempat, Jepang, Korea, China, Kanada, Manhattan, London. Ayahnya adalah bandar narkoba, ia adalah pembalap dibawah kartel yang sama denganku. Tentu hidup di satu tempat akan menyulitkannya."

Luhan mendengar dengan seksama.

"Jadi jika kau berpikir mempertemukanmu dengan Yifan adalah hal yang mudah, kau salah besar nona."

Sehun memasang wajah poker tampannya, ketika ia hendak menarik uluran tangan yang tak kunjung dijabat oleh Luhan, dengan secepat kilat tangan Luhan bergerak menyapa uluran tangan Sehun.

"Deal." Luhan berucap dengan yakin, lalu Sehun tersenyum iblis tapi sangaaatt tampan.

…

…

…

"Uri Chanyeollie jjang!" Luhan memeluk tubuh tinggi nan atletis Chanyeol ketika mobil merah dengan angka 61 itu berhenti melewati garis finish dengan asal, bau aspal terbakar menyesakkan. Tapi ini adalah bau kemenangan Chanyeol, selang 20 detik kemudian mobil kuning cerah dengan suara berdengung milik lawan Chanyeol –Jungkook- menyusul melewati garis finish.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Luhan semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya, menyerukkan wajah tampannya diantara perpotongan leher jenjang gadis berusia 24 tahun itu.

"Jelas kau menang, lawanmu hanyalah bocah tengik." Jongin menyambar dengan cibiran pedas, tapi tangan pemuda tampan itu menepuk bangga pundak tegap Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan smirk andalan Chanyeol.

Bocah tengik –Jungkook- yang Jongin sebut tadi keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Sialan kau Park!" tangan pemuda itu langsung bertengger geram di kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga hanya tertawa melihat wajah merah padam Jungkook yang kalah, "Hei bocah tengik, berlaku manislah pada sunbaemu disini."

"Kau curang Park Chanyeol!" Jungkook menggeram sambil melempar amplop berisi uang kekalahannya secara kasar, namun disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang curang dengan melakukan drift ketika tikungan, kau saja yang sok jagoan mencoba trik yang belum kau kuasai sehingga kau dan mobilmu hampir terbanting ditikungan. Lain kali lebih hati-hati, uri Jungkookie." Chanyeol tersenyum idiot seraya menepuk-nepuk keras pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Jongin dan Luhan tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah semakin malu, lalu secepat kilat Jungkook langsung enyah dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu, Lu. Pergilah bersiap dengan mobilmu." Jongin menunjuk mobil Luhan yang terparkir cantik beberapa meter tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Arraseo, aku akan memenangkannya lagi kali ini." Luhan mengerling genit kearah Jongin dan Chanyeol, lalu berlalu dari hadapan kedua sahabatnya itu sambil membuka dua kancing kemeja putihnya, membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol menggeram ditempat menatap punggung sempit dan bokong indah Luhan yang berlalu ke mobilnya.

Dari kejauhan Sehun nampak menikmati minuman kaleng miliknya sambil memainkan ponsel, ia asing dengan tempat ini dan hanya ingin memenangkan balapan lalu mendapatkan 15 juta dolar dengan bonus tubuh mulus Luhan. Beberapa umbrella girl nampak menghampiri mobilnya yang terlihat mengasingkan diri, mengetuk kaca gelap itu lalu menawarkan suatu kenikmatan. Tapi Sehun mengabaikannya dengan hanya fokus pada ponsel canggih dan musik beat yang mengalun melalui earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

…

…

…

"Namja itu Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol melirik kearah Jongin disebelahnya lalu mengangguk menyetujui, sebab Sehun sudah mempersiapkan mobilnya di garis start, bersebelahan dengan mobil putih Luhan. Tentu saja pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya itu pasti Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tak berhenti menilai tubuh atletis pemuda dengan tinggi yang tak beda jauh dengan mereka.

"Luhan pasti dapat mengalahkan pemuda itu," Jongin berseru yakin dan diangguki setuju dengan Chanyeol.

"We'll see.." mata tajam dua namja itu memandang Sehun dan Luhan yang berhadapan lalu berjabat tangan, memulai balapan dengan damai dan menjalaninya dengan sportif tanpa kecurangan sekali pun.

Setelah itu Luhan masuk kedalam mobil putihnya, lalu Sehun masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya. Sementara seorang wanita berpakaian terbuka dengan body sexy eksotis melangkah sensual ketengah-tengah mobil Sehun dan Luhan dengan sapu tangan ditangannya.

Suara mesin mobil Sehun maupun Luhan saling bersorak membalas, pekikan orang yang akan menonton aksi mereka menggema, didominasi oleh nama Luhan karena Luhan memang terkenal, sedangkan Sehun ia hanyalah pembalap kiriman kartelnya dari Jepang.

Ready..

1..

2…

3…

Sapu tangan itu menyentuh aspal berbarengan dengan pekikan 'GO'. Lalu setelah itu dapat kalian tebak, mobil putih dan hitam mengkilat itu melaju cepat melintasi aspal panas yang sudah menjadi sarana adu adrenalin sejak beberapa jam lalu.

Pertama Luhan memimpin dengan sorakan penonton yang membahana mendukungnya bahkan suara sorakan pendukungnya itu dapat Luhan dengar dengan jelas dari dalam mobilnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang semakin naik.

Hanya 300 meter memimpin, setelah itu mobil dengan angka 94 milik Oh Sehun melewati Luhan dengan mulusnya, membuat Luhan memekik panik sekaligus kesal karena sial demi apapun mobil itu melewatinya tanpa dosa. Semakin memimpin jauh beberapa meter didepannya, hal itu membuat Luhan segera memindahkan tuas mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam, berkali-kali Luhan dan Sehun saling merebut posisi paling depan.

Luhan nampak merutuki dirinya bodoh didalam mobilnya sambil sesekali memukul stir kemudi, sementara Sehun terlihat tenang, alisnya yang tegas semakin mendelik dengan tatapan tajam dan fokus penuh.

Seratus meter di depan adalah belokan tajam dan mobil Luhan berada didepannya, yeoja itu menghalang-halangi jalannya untuk melintas sehingga beberapa kali bamper depan Sehun menabrak bamper belakang mobil Luhan.

Ketika Sehun ingin melewati Luhan dari sebelah kiri, mobil dengan angka di kap 07 itu ikut bergulir ke kiri membuat kesempatan Sehun untuk melewatinya terlihat tidak mungkin.

Namun ketika tikungan tajam itu terlihat, Sehun mengeluarkan seringai tampannya lalu menggeser tuas mobilnya dengan gas dan rem ia injak bersamaan, Sehun membanting strirnya 360 drajat hingga ban mobil menggesek aspal hingga hangus dan berbalik berlawanan arah dengan Luhan.

Luhan melihat kearah spion dan melihat mobil hitam itu membelakanginya, dan wuussss….

Mobil yang Sehun kendarai melaju mundur dengan segera hingga suara decitan antara ban dengan aspal terdengar memekakkan telinga. Dan saat itu juga mobil Sehun kembali melewati Luhan dengan mulus tanpa saling menyenggol dan kembali membanting stir full ke kanan dengan pedal gas diinjak lalu melewati tikungan 95 drajat itu dengan memukau, bahkan fokus Luhan sampai terpecah melihat trik namja bermarga Oh itu ketika ditikungan tajam. Dan selanjutnya mobil Luhan hampir terpelanting, tak berhasil melewati tikungan itu dengan mulus sementara mobil hitam mengkilat milik Sehun sudah jauh berpuluh meter dari pandangan Luhan saat ini.

"Shit, andwae! Aku takkan kalah." Luhan mencengkram stir kemudinya sangat keras hingga buku jarinya memutih. Setelah itu dengan lincah tangan kanan Luhan kembali pada tuas mobil, mencoba mengejar Sehun yang masih memimpin.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat mobil Luhan berada puluhan meter dibelakangnya, bahkan pemuda itu dengan santainya melakukan beberapa kali aksi membanting mobil sambil menginjak pedal rem hingga cetak hitam bekas ban bergesek dengan aspal terlihat jelas.

"Cih, sombong sekali! Akan kubuat kau kalah, Oh Sehun." Luhan kembali menggeser tuas dan menginjak pedal gas dengan tenaga penuh, perlahan si mobil putih mendekat kearah mobil hitam itu dengan beberapa meter, Sehun masih sombong dengan teknik drift yang sudah sangat terkenal di Jepang.

"I'll get Wu Yifan." Mobil Luhan kembali menyusul mobil Sehun yang sedang mengepot 180 drajat membuat bannya seperti membakar aspal saja, kepulan asap hasil gesekan bannya dengan aspal pun terlihat jelas.

Ketika Luhan siap untuk melewati mobil si sombong itu,

Wusss…

Double sialan, mobil hitam Sehun terbanting dengan posisi semula lalu segera melaju dengan kecepatan tak Luhan kira, kembali meninggalkan mobil Luhan.

Sorakan penonton memekakkan telinga, tapi tak lama setelah ban mobil Sehun yang lebih dulu menyentuh garis finish, beberapa penonton yang merupakan pendukung Luhan nampak melenguh kecewa penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menonton pun mengangakan mulut lebar mereka hingga wajah tampan mereka terlihat bodoh.

Mobil hitam Sehun yang melewati garis finish dengan posisi tak beraturan dikerubuti, rata-rata yang mengerubutinya adalah para yeoja cantik nan sexy, dan juga para umbrella girl.

Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Luhan tiba digaris finish. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol dan Jongin menghampiri mobil Luhan, membuka pintu mobilnya dan membawa Luhan keluar.

"Gawenchana?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan yang terlihat ingin menangis. Sebenarnya ini bukan kekalahan pertamanya, dulu ketika Luhan baru menjadi pembalap ia sering sekali kalah. Yang membuat Luhan takut adalah perjanjian anehnya dengan Sehun, diluar dari batas 15 juta dolar.

Luhan mematung dan tangannya mencengkram jaket abu-abu yang saat ini Chanyeol kenakan ditubuhnya. Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya memandang risau Luhan yang terlihat menahan tangisnya.

"Gwaenchana, jika kau tidak memiliki 15 juta dolar, aku dan Jongin akan memberikannya." Chanyeol mengelus surai karamel itu, menyusul Jongin yang ikut memeluk Luhan.

"Temui Oh Sehun itu dan serahkan uangnya. Tidak apa, Lu." Jongin memberikan amplop coklat tebal yang berisi setumpuk dolar kepada Luhan, tapi Luhan tak menanggapi.

"Hiks, hiks…" tangis Luhan pecah ketika Jongin memberikannya uang kekalahan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Hei, ini bukan kekalahanmu yang pertama. Kau tadi hebat kok." Jongin mengusap punggung sempit Luhan dengan penuh perasaan membuat isakan Luhan semakin pecah.

Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya bisa heran melihat Luhan yang menangis, Luhan seperti sedang ketakutan saat ini. Mungkinkah Luhan takut dengan kekalahan hanya karena sudah 3 tahun lebih Luhan tidak pernah kalah? Tidak, tidak. Luhan takut karena perjanjian jika ia kalah ia harus bercinta dengan Oh Sehun, dan membuat Chanyeol serta Jongin marah besar.

Melakukan hubungan badan memang bukan hal yang baru bagi Luhan. Pernah mengalami peristiwa buruk diperkosa ketika 10 tahun lalu, ia juga sering menjadi wanita diranjangnya Chanyeol maupun Jongin, hanya saja untuk menjadi wanita di ranjang pria baru membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Sehun melangkah menghampiri Luhan yang masih menangis dipelukan Chanyeol,

"Aku ingin mengambil hadiahku," suara dingin Sehun membuat Luhan semakin meringkuk kedalam tubuh raksasa Chanyeol.

"Ini untukmu, bung." Jongin memberikan amplop tebal itu dengan wajah datar, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sengit dan yang ditatap tetap pada ekspresinya. Sehun mengecek isi amplop coklat itu, setumpuk dolar berada di dalam sana.

"Puas? Itu adalah dolar asli, 15 juta sesuai dengan perjanjian awal." Pria bermarga Kim itu menghadapi Sehun yang masih memasang ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Hanya ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja hanya itu, 15 juta dolar tuan berwajah es."

"15 juta ini perjanjian awal," mata elang itu menatap tubuh Luhan yang bergetar takut, si mata elang bertatapan dengan mata rusa yang sedang berair.

"Apakah ada perjanjian lain? Hei, 15 juta dolar sudah kesepakatan yang dibuat, tidak ada uang tambahan." Jongin menggeram kesal karena sepertinya namja putih pucat ini menakutkan bagi Luhan.

"Bukan uang tambahan. Tapi perjanjian lain adalah tubuh mulus si rusa cantik,"

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya pada punggung Luhan yang sedang diusapnya dengan lembut. Jongin membelalakkan matanya dan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga terdiam karena ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Apa maksudmu sialan?!" Jongin segera mencengkram kerah kaos hitam Sehun, urat dilengannya menonjol keras ke permukaan kulit eksotisnya.

"Luhan, perjanjian baruku adalah 15 juta dolar dan tubuh Luhan."

BUG

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang mendarat dirahang Sehun, cukup keras hingga membuat bunyi tulang tergeser cukup keras. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya menunjukkan smirk iblisnya.

"Luhan, kau ingat perjanjian baru kita, bukan?"

Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan pukulannya kewajah tampan Sehun, tapi tangan kekar Sehun menepisnya dengan keras, Sehun juga menyingkirkan tangan sampah Jongin dari kerah kaosnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

"Apa maksud Oh Sehun ini, Luhan?" Chanyeol mendesis marah menatap Sehun yang hendak mendekati Luhan.

"Mi..mianhae, Yeollie, Jonginnie.." bibir mungil Luhan berucap dengan tatapan mata sendu.

"Kau benar-benar membuat perjanjian bodoh seperti itu?" Jongin menghampiri Luhan seraya mengguncangkan bahu Luhan.

"Ne, Jongin. Mianhae…" Luhan menunduk karena sekarang ia sungguhan takut kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin, bukan takut dengan Sehun lagi.

"Kajja nona rusa." Sehun mencium mesra pelipis Luhan dihadapan Chanyeol dan Jongin, lalu meraih bahu sempit yang sama sekali tidak memberikan penolakan.

"Jauhkan tangan menjijikanmu dari Luhan, brengsek." Jongin menepis tangan pucat Sehun yang berada dipundak Luhan, pundak yang biasanya ia rangkul.

"Menyingkirlah, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian. Luhan milikku malam ini," Sehun menyeringai membuat Jongin ingin menghancurkan bibir sexy itu.

"Kau membawa Luhan sama dengan bunuh diri, brengsek."

"Aku hanya meminta hadiahku yang lain jika aku menang, jadi tolong jangan menghalanginya." Mata gelap Jongin bertatapan sengit penuh kebencian dan kemarahan dengan mata elang berwarna coklat gelap milik Sehun.

Jongin hendak memukul Sehun, namun Luhan menahannya.

"Hentikan Jongin, i-ini memang perjanjian baruku de-dengannya, jadi kalian pulanglah.. aku akan pulang esok pagi, hemm." Luhan mencicit takut tapi berusaha membujuk sahabat protektifnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum membunuhnya," Jongin mendesis tajam membuat Luhan ingin menangis lagi.

"Please Jongin-ah, aku kalah dan itu memang perjanjiannya."

"TAPI KENAPA DENGAN MENYERAHKAN DIRI DENGAN PEMUDA ASING INI?!" Suara Jongin keras dan penuh dengan nada mencekam membuat Luhan semakin takut.

Chanyeol menghampiri temannya, "Tenanglah, Jong." Chanyeol melirik kearah Luhan yang sudah menunduk ketakutan dirangkulan Sehun.

"Dasar bodoh," Jongin menggeram kesal seraya menendang pintu mobil Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kajja Lu!" Sehun mengeluarkan ultimatumnya, lalu segera menarik tubuh Luhan ke mobilnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membunuhmu, Oh Sehun." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun lalu memukulnya, tapi Sehun menghindar dengan gerakan tak terduga, lalu menendang tepat diperut Jongin membuat Jongin tersungkur.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa, sialan." Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam bersama dengan Luhan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak sedang menolong Jongin yang terlihat kesakitan, bahkan dengan sekali tendangan keras, Sehun dapat membuat Jongin mengeluarkan darah kotor dari mulutnya.

Mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan sirkuit yang terlihat mulai sepi, disebelahnya Luhan nampak menangis.

"Kau tidak seharunya membuat Jongin terluka!" Luhan berteriak marah kepada Sehun ketika mobil itu keluar dari sirkuit dengan kecepatan 100km/jam.

"Mereka memukulku lebih dulu, apa aku salah jika aku ingin mengambil hakku?"

Suara Sehun yang terkesan dingin membuat Luhan kembali takut dan hanya pasrah dibawa pergi oleh Sehun. Mobil Sehun menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar isakan Luhan sesekali. Tak jauh dari belakang mobil Sehun, mobil jeep hitam tanpa lampu mengikuti kemana langkah mobil Sehun. Bahkan Sehun dan Luhan tidak menyadari sama sekali.

"Tuan aku sudah mendapatkan Oh Sehun di Korea.." Seseorang dengan potongan rambut cepak meletakkan ponsel canggihnya ditelinga lalu memberikan laporan kepada seseorang diseberang telfon.

…

…

…

Luhan memperhatikan jalanan, jalanan Korea memang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Luhan. Ia bahkan tahu sekarang ia berada dimana,

"Kau akan membawaku ke hotel?" Setelah sunyi hampir 30 menit lamanya, akhirnya Luhan berani bertanya pada namja disebelahnya.

"Penthouse ku di kawasan Gangnam." Sehun memutar stirnya ke kanan, melajukan mobilnya memasuki jalanan yang cukup luas namun masuk kedalam wilayah perumahan mewah, sedikit jalanan menurun dan sepi, jalanan itu terdapat pohon-pohon pinus besar disekitarnya, dan akhirnya Luhan dapat melihat gerbang tinggi nan kokoh berwarna hitam mengkilat, gerbang itu terbuka otomatis dan Sehun langsung memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi.

Garasi itu luas, cukup untuk menampung 10 mobil dan puluhan sepeda motor. Namun garasi itu kosong, hanya terisi mobil Sehun yang saat ini.

"Turunlah, Lu. Ini penthouse milikku, aku baru memiliki tempat tinggal di Korea penthouse ini saja, selebihnya ada di Jepang." Sehun membantu Luhan keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hanya penthouse mewah ini saja kau tempati sendirian? Dimana orang tua mu?" pertanyaan terakhir Luhan memang terlontar agak canggung.

"Sudah tidak ada, aku anak tunggal. Jadi jangan tanya tentang keluargaku lagi." Sehun berjalan memimpin meninggalkan Luhan yang nampak merasa bersalah karena merasa salah bertanya. Harusnya ia sebagai orang yang baru mengenal Sehun dalam hitungan jam tidak boleh menanyakan hal bersifat pribadi seperti itu.

Luhan masuk kedalam penthouse milik Sehun, dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, ketika masuk kedalam pintu utama Luhan disuguhkan dengan megahnya bangunan ini. Penthouse yang terletak sangat menjauh dari keramaian Gangnam ini memang sunyi, tapi sangat indah. Sehun punya selera tinggi untuk hal seperti ini, Luhan salute dalam hati.

Untuk masuk kedalam ruangan utama penthose ini harus menuruni puluhan anak tangga yang melingkar. Ketika kaki rusa manis itu menuruni tangga, lampu menyala benderang. Ruang tengah penthouse ini dipenuhi dengan parabot yang tertata apik, disebelah timur ada pintu kayu dengan ukiran yang besar, pintu itu menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan kolam renang indoor. Sisi utara adalah dapur, dan Luhan kembali menemukan tangga panjang yang mengarah ke timur, sepertinya ada side lain dari bangunan penthouse ini.

Kaki Sehun kembali menaiki anak tangga disebelah selatan, mau tak mau Luhan mengikutinya. Dan betapa terpukaunya Luhan melihat deretan pintu disana, diujung sana Luhan pasti dapat menebak itu adalah kamar Sehun, kamar utama. Sisi sebelah kiri bangunan atas menggunakan kaca, hingga Luhan dapat melihat pekarangan yang mengintip sedikit dan lapangan hijau yang luas, eoh! Itu adalah lapangan golf.

"Kau memiliki lapangan golf pribadi?" Luhan bergumam tak percaya.

"Hemm, tapi aku belum pernah bermain golf disana." Jelas saja belum, penthouse ini baru selesai dibangun sebulan lalu ketika Sehun baru kembali ke Korea lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya yang lain.

"Kalau aku tinggal di penthouse ini, aku akan bermain golf setiap hari."

"Maka tinggallah jika kau mau. Penthouse ini terlalu besar untukku sendiri."

"Ish, yang ada kau akan benar-benar dibunuh oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol kalau sampai benar-benar membuatku tinggal bersamamu."

"Aku tidak takut dengan teman-temanmu, Lu." Sehun membuka pintu ganda kamar diujung ruangan, benar bukan? Itu adalah kamar si tuan pemilik penthouse.

Ketika Luhan masuk, pintu kembali Sehun tutup dan Sehun langsung menyambar tubuh Luhan, mengukungnya kedinding dan mengendus aroma strawberry khas Xi Luhan.

"Luhan, kau tentu tahu tujuanku membawamu kesini bukan?"

"Eung.." Luhan mengangguk ketika Sehun mengukungnya, dihadapannya saat ini tersaji dengan gratis dada bidang namja tampan itu yang masih tertutupi kaos berwarna hitam.

"Aku ingin bertanya, jawab jujur."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau tadi menangis ketika kalah?"

"Aku takut."

"Kau takut denganku? Takut bercinta denganku?"

"Takut jika Chanyeol dan Jongin tahu, mereka pasti akan marah padaku. Dan aku merasa takut karena aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan namja asing, hanya Chanyeol dan Jongin saja yang pernah bercinta denganku."

"Mwo? Mereka yang merenggut kegadisanmu?"

"Ani, aku bisa bersama mereka karena mereka yang menolongku ketika aku habis diperkosa dan ingin dijual 10 tahun lalu. Para pria bejat penjual manusia itu yang melakukannya, mereka memperkosaku, tapi jika bercinta aku hanya melakukan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin." Luhan tertunduk sedih mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpanya 10 tahun lalu. Sementara Sehun masih tak percaya dengan masa lalu Luhan yang baru saja gadis itu ungkap tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku turut berduka dengan masa lalumu, pantas saja kau terlihat akrab sekali dengan mereka."

"Iya Sehun. Mereka sahabat dan pahlawan dihidupku." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis mengingat bayang-bayang kebaikan 2 namja itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi esok?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Chanyeol akan mengerti karena aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Yifan. Tapi Jongin lebih tempramental, ia pasti akan sangat marah padaku meskipun ia tidak bisa marah lama-lama denganku, tapi ia menyeramkan jika sedang dilanda emosi."

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada mereka esok, dan aku akan membawamu pada Yifan." Sehun mulai mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan, mulai dari kening, pelipis, mata, hidung bangir Luhan, pipi, dagu, rahang, hingga bibir berwarna peach alami itu.

"Jinjja? Tapi 'kan a-aku kalah darimu tadi."

"No problem. Kau akan memuaskanku malam ini, maka aku akan membawamu kepada Yifan sampai urusanmu dengannya selesai, aku janji." Setelah itu bibir Sehun memberikan serangan kepada bibir Luhan, mengecup, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit, atas dan bawah bergantian. Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun secara perlahan, merasakan kenikmatan yang dijanjikan oleh bibir tipis Sehun lalu memantapkan hati akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, ia harus sportif dengan perjanjiannya. Jika ia kalah, maka ia bersedia bercinta dengan Sehun. Saling menyalurkan hasrat untuk menggapai suatu kenikmatan.

Tangan kekar Sehun yang mengukung Luhan perlahan mulai menjamah tubuh mulus tanpa cacat milik Luhan.

"Luhan, perfect is you." Sehun mengecupi berkali-kali bibir peach Luhan yang terasa candu baginya.

"Nghhh, aahhh.." Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun ketika wajah pemuda itu mulai menyerang leher dan turun kebagian dadanya. Memberikan beberapa kissmark dikulit putih Luhan dan membuat Luhan menggelinjang nikmat.

"Sshhh aahh ahh Sehun, Ouuhhh Sehhunnn." Luhan mendesah lirih dengan nada feminim ketika Sehun berhasil membuka seluruh bagian atas pakaiannya dan langsung menghisap niple merah muda Luhan yang terasa sangat gatal.

Tangan Luhan menuruni leher Sehun, beralih kearah kaos hitam Sehun, meremasnya tepat didepan dada bidang Sehun, meremasnya resah karena gairah yang mengumpul jadi satu dipusat tubuhnya.

HUP

Dengan sekali gerakan Luhan meloloskan kaos hitam Sehun, terpampanglah tubuh berotot dengan pundak lebar, dada bidang, bisep berbentuk sempurna, dan otot perut yang membentuk enam kotak sexy. Sehun mengangkat Luhan hingga berat tubuh Luhan ditopang oleh tubuh Sehun sementara kaki jenjang Luhan melingkar dipinggang Sehun.

Sehun tak berhenti menghisap niple kanan Luhan sambil membawa Luhan ke ranjangnya. Luhan merasakan gatal luar biasa pada niple kirinya hingga tangan kirinya meremas dan memilin niple kirinya sendiri sementara tangan kanannya berada dikepala Sehun, berpegangan sambil menekan kepala Sehun agar semakin menghisap kuat niple kanannya.

"Ughhh ngaaah ahhh Sehuunnhh hhhh.." Nafas Luhan putus-putus dengan punggung melengkung dan kepala mendongak nikmat.

"Yeah baby, say my name louder." Sehun berucap dengan suara rendahnya karena gairah dan kembali melahap niple Luhan.

"Aaakkhhh Sehunn hunhh aaah, aakhh appo.." Luhan memekik sakit saat Sehun menggigit niple kanannya dengan keras hingga menghambat aliran darah Luhan diarea payudaranya.

BRAK

Sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang empuknya dan menarik kilat hotpants hitam Luhan beserta dengan underwear Luhan yang telah basah oleh lendir kewanitaan milik Luhan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung menindih Luhan dengan lutut Luhan yang tertekuk, sementara kedua tangan Sehun menangkup dua payudara Luhan yang terasa sangat pas ditelapak tangannya, meremasnya kencang membuat Luhan semakin mendesah.

"Kauu uhh sangat menggairhakan Luuhh.." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kabut nafsu dimata elangnya. Sementara tangan Luhan yang lain mulai merambat kearah zipper celana jeans pendek Sehun.

SRET

Zipper itu Luhan turunkan, Sehun bangkit dan segera menurunkan celana jeans serta underwear hitamnya, membuat Luhan memerah ditempat karena melihat kelelakian Sehun yang sudah mengeras dan ukurannya uh membuat Luhan sesak nafas.

"Kau wanita paling menggairahkan diranjangku," Sehun kembali menindih Luhan membuat dua alat kelamin berbeda bentuk itu saling bergesekan hingga membuat pemiliknya sama-sama melenguh nikmat dan tidak tahan.

"Oh Sehun, ngaahhh kau tampan uuhh.." Luhan membelai wajah Sehun yang sangat bernafsu dengan jemari lentiknya. Membelai rahang tegas Sehun yang terlihat memar, memar itu Sehun dapatkan dari pukulan tangan Chanyeol tadi. Dengan seduktif Luhan mencium dan menjilat bagian memar Sehun, berharap dapat mengurangi sakitnya meskipun jelas terlihat Sehun tidak masalah dengan memar itu. Mungkin Sehun sudah biasa memiliki memar ditubuhnya…

"Oh Lu aku tak sabar sungguhan arrghhh."

"And, just do it. Me too, Hun-ah." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir tipis Sehun.

Merasa Luhan sudah sangat basah dan mengingat Luhan bukanlah perawan yang harus dipersiapkan lebih dulu, maka Sehun langsung memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan liang senggama Luhan. kepala penis itu menyapa liang senggama Luhan dengan ramah.

"Aku tidak janji akan bermain lembut, errr kau menggairahkan sekali, nona Lu." Sehun meraup bibir rasa candu milik Luhan.

Ketika kepala penisnya sudah mulai memasuki liang kewanitaan Luhan yang sempit, dengan sekali hentakan yakin Sehun berhasil menanamkan penis besarnya kedalam tubuh Luhan. Membuat wanita cantik nan imut itu melenguh feminim dengan peluh gairah disekujur tubuh, lalu kaki mengangkang lebar menyambut Sehun.

"Move Sehunna.." Luhan berbisik dan kembali mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

"As you wish nona rusa menggairahkanku," Sehun balas berbisik seduktif seraya menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinga Luhan.

…

…

…

"Apa yang kau dapatkan, Namjoon?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hampir memutih seluruhnya karena uban itu berhadapan dengan pemuda bernama Namjoon.

Namjoon meletakkan amplop berisi bukti hari ini kehadapan tuannya yang sudah berusia hampir 70 tahun.

"Putra anda di Korea tuan, seperti biasanya ia balapan dan ia bersama wanita, wanita itu bernama Luhan, Xi Luhan. Ia diperebutkan oleh putra anda, sepertinya ia seseorang yang spesial. Sepanjang saya menjadi mata-mata tuan muda, putra anda tidak pernah mau repot-repot merebut wanita karena wanita manapun akan datang kepadanya, tapi dengan wanita itu putra anda seperti menginginkannya sungguhan."

Penjelasan itu disertai dengan foto-foto Sehun yang sedang sendiri, Sehun yang bersama Luhan, bahkan foto Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Jongin juga termasuk.

"Maka carilah informasi lebih lagi tentang Xi Luhan, dan kedua pria asing ini siapa?"

"Yang lebih tinggi itu adalah Park Chanyeol, sedangkan yang memakai hoodie adalah Kim Jongin. Yang saya ketahui mereka adalah dua namja dihidup Luhan, seperti sahabat karib."

"Cari informasi lebih mendalam tentang mereka, dan terus pantau Oh Sehun."

"Baik tuan, tapi jika tuan muda kembali ke Jepang apa saya harus melakukan satu hal untuk mencegahnya?"

"Tidak, biarkan saja. Kutunggu informasi mendalam tentang gadis itu serta kedua temannya, Namjoon. Kau sangat kuandalkan."

"Siap Tuan Oh." Namjoon membungkuk hormat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan mewah milik Tuan besar Oh yang diterangi oleh cahaya temaram berwarna kuning keemasan. Hari sudah sangaaatt malam…

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ryuu bawain chapter 2, makasih buat yang udah support dan memberikan review. Review kalian dibaca kok.**

 **See you next week for chapter 3.**

 **Just Read and Review**

 **Gomapseumnida uri readerdeul, saranghanda.**


End file.
